


Adventuring

by LillithsGarden



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillithsGarden/pseuds/LillithsGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bilbo goes on an adventure Hamfast is worried, and not very happy about Bilbo's streak of Tookish behavior. So when he hears Bilbo is in Erebore, he follows him to the Dwarven kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventuring

**Author's Note:**

> My first Tolkien inspired work, beta'd by the lovely Kitbaker123. I hope you enjoy and that the characters are sufficiently in character so it doesn't detract from your enjoyment of the story. This was a real joy to write.

Hamfast sighed, looking up at the lonely mountain. Trust Mr. Bilbo to get himself dragged clear across Middle Earth on an adventure. He'd have words for him when he found him. Too much of a Took that hobbit. 

His old Gaffer had told him how Belladonna Took was always going off in search of adventures before she married Bungo Baggins. Bilbo himself had dragged Hamfast on a many a childhood adventures when they were lads, searching for elves and talking trees. Now that fool of a Took- Hamfast was more inclined to think of his Mr. Bilbo as a Took than a Baggins right now- had gone and done what he talked about doing as a child.

The gardener frowned down at the earth beneath his feet. The ground outside the mountain was rocky, and difficult to plant in Ham would bet. How did dwarves eat? Maybe they traded with the elves and the town of big folk for food. That was the only way Hamfast could see this working.

Unless they had indoor gardens and even that didn't make sense. A mountain was big, surely a lot of people would live in it. He looked around, there didn't seem to be anyone about. OK, maybe no one lived here yet. Unless they were all inside the mountain.

Glancing up at the sky he moved quickly up the path. The sun was setting, and it wouldn't do to get caught out so close to his goal. He approached the gate, only to be stopped by a tall inked dwarf.

"What's a hobbit doing in these parts?"

"Hamfast Gamgee, I'm looking for Mr. Bilbo Baggins." He squared his shoulders extending his hand to the dwarf, ignoring the twin axes strapped to the dwarfs back. Armed or not, he wasn't going to stop him from finding Mr. Bilbo. Who knows what other trouble the gentle hobbit would get in without his Hamfast. 

The dwarf gave his hand a brief, and surprisingly polite shake. " Dwalin son of Fundin at your service. You're a friend of Mr. Baggins?"

Hamfast nodded, maybe the warrior wasn't as gruff as he looked. "Yes, sir. Can you point me in the direction of Mr. Bilbo?"

Dwalin slapped him on the shoulder, nearly toppling Hamfast with the force of it. "I can do better then that laddie. I'll take you to him. Brunern, send for one of the other guards," Dwalin told the dwarf on the other side of the gate, as he lead the hobbit into Erebore.

The mountain was certainly just as big one the inside, passages branching off into dark tunnels. Rubble scattered about in some places as if an angry babe had had a tantrum and thrown the stone about. Camps of soldiers doted the rubble strewn landscape inside the mountains halls.

"How do you know Bilbo lad? asked Dwalin.

"We grew up together, I never thought Mr. Bilbo would actually go on an adventure."

The dwarf chuckled, "doesn't seem the type, does he?"

Hamfast gave the other man a side ways look, he just wanted to hurry up and get to Mr. Bilbo. Dwalin was nice enough, but not the person he wanted to be talking to. That aside, Hamfast knew his manners. It would be impolite not to answer the dwarf's question. If his mam found out he'd been disrespectful to anyone she'd tan his hide. It didn't matter to her that her boy was grown. "Baggins's aren't , but Took's are. And Mr. Bilbo is half Took on his mam's side."

Dwalin scratched his head, "explains why the little fella had the iron balls to go face to face with a dragon."

Mr. Bilbo did what?! When Ham got his hands on his Bilbo, the gentle hobbit would wish he'd never left the borders of the shire. The thoroughly disgruntled hobbit barely noticed when they'd reached their destination until he heard someone calling his name.

"Hamfast, what are you doing here?"

"I came to find you Mr. Bilbo. It was very foolish of you to go adventurin' without me."

"We took care of our burglar just fine," said the gruff voice of Thorin Oakenshield, King under the Mountain.

"Begging your pardon sir," said Ham, "but no one knows Mr. Bilbo better then I do. I know what kind of trouble he can get himself into when not adventurin', and adventurin' leads to lots of trouble."

Shaking his head fondly, Bilbo pulled Hamfast into a kiss that made his toes curl. "Oh how I missed you, Ham."

Hamfast looked sternly at the other hobbit, ignoring the gaping King under the Mountain. "No more goin' on adventures without me Mr. Bilbo."

Bilbo smiled, " of course not Ham."

Placing a sweet kiss on Bilbo's lips, Hamfast said, " I missed you to me dear."


End file.
